When Diane Met David
by CreativePunk77
Summary: Snippets of Diane's life, ranging from her first day at University to Z day. Usual pairings apply.
1. First Encounter

**CHAPTER ONE: FIRST ENCOUNTER**

Ever since she was a little girl, Diane Westwood had always aspired to be an actress. To be _great_. To be _famous._ With her name in lights whilst she performed on Broadway or the West End. Pictures of her on the red carpet, promoting her latest film in Hollywood across numerous magazine spreads. A toy boy on her arm, a bundle of cute children surrounding her, featuring looks similar to their mother. A variety of awards lining the shelves of her mansion in Dubai, money being thrown around like it was paper.

The glitz, the glamour. _The world at her feet._

Stepping into Portsmouth University for the first time, Diane knew that those dreams, more like goals in her mind, were far off into the future. To start, she needed the qualifications. During her A Levels, Diane had shone in the Performing Arts section, whilst in her other two subjects, English Literature and Travel and Tourism, she had been average.

Diane had been excited for University ever since finishing year thirteen, furthermore upon retrieving her results. Performing Arts was a distinction, English Literature a B and her final subject a C. It didn't matter that she didn't know anyone attending the same university. Her mother had promised her that she would swiftly make new friends due to her intoxicating personality and the fact that they would all be squished together in the Centre, where first year students resided, like a pack of sardines.

Diane hitched her backpack up a bit more before wandering down the corridor. Her fair hair shoved under her trademark beanie, collared shirt and flared jeans alongside hiking shoes made for a quirky impression. But Diane didn't give a _damn._ She was a Drama student. They were expected to be weird and wacky. The profession they were aiming to enter was _based_ around hiding behind facades and displaying 'abnormal' behavior.

She observed student's faces as she progressed to the classroom that she had been assigned via her timetable. Part of the whole Performing Arts program was to analyse the people around her and speculate about their issues, their failings and their successes in life so far. Diane re-directed her gaze from an arguing couple, for fear of being subjected to harassment if caught spying on them. However, snatches of the heated conversation drifted to her ears as she neared her classroom.

"I cannot _believe_ that you slept with _Jodie! You fucking piece of shit!_

"Tia, babe, please! She came onto me!"

"Well, you're the one who put your dick in her! And don't 'BABE' me!"

"Come on, give a guy a break!"

"A BREAK?! YOU BROKE MY HEART BY SLEEPING WITH THAT SKANK! WE ARE SO OVER!"

"Tia! I said sorry!"

Diane tsked as she halted by her classroom, shaking her head. _'Boys never learn.'_

In all of her eighteen years, Diane had been in one serious relationship, spanning the two years that were dedicated to GCSE's. The boy, Jordan, had been nice enough and was also a fellow Drama student, but their relationship had crumbled when he proposed to her.

Diane had been mortified at the hell she surely put him through as she rejected him, informing him politely that she wasn't quite ready for marriage at such a young age. She had wanted to _stay with him,_ but Jordan had slunk away, dumping her on the spot. After that, she had thrown herself into acting classes and her rehearsing for performances at colleges, not leaving any time for romance.

As she entered the classroom, beaming broadly at the assembled, Diane thought spitefully:

' _It's not like I'm going to clap eyes on someone and fall in love with him instantly.'_

Taking one of the remaining spare seats, Diane listened intently to her teacher, eyes at times scanning her fellow students. Most of them seemed dedicated to their craft, hanging onto the teacher's every word, whereas some others seemed light-weight, leaning back in their chair and not taking it seriously.

' _They won't last long. This industry is cut-throat.'_

Diane stood up when the teacher gestured to her, rattling off:

"Hi! My name's Diane, but my friends call me Di! I'm from London and studied Performing Arts alongside Travel and Tourism and English Literature for my A Levels. My main passion is for the performing arts and I am aiming to be an actress. I like to act out in local dramatics and drink lots of coffee, whilst socialising in a big group!"

She grinned, springing back into her seat. The teacher was baffled at his student's enthusiasm, yet also pleased as this defined Diane as someone who was fully involved in the craft of acting.

Throughout the hour, the students formed a circle, then imitated animals physically. When Diane was given the task of being an elephant, she caused the class to fall into hysterics as she stamped around the room, swinging her 'trunk' and roaring loudly. At the end of it, Diane was buzzing with happiness.

 _This was_ _heaven!_

So eager was she in viewing her starter pack that she did not realise that she was heading into the path of an oncoming door. A shout alerted her and Diane willed her feet to stop, whirling round in order to thank her saviour. And that was when her eyes clapped onto the man who would be pulled apart, limb by limb, in front of her eyes thirteen years later.

"Hi, I'm David."


	2. A Memorable Chat

**CHAPTER TWO: A MEMORABLE CHAT**

Diane blinked rapidly, eyes scanning the form before her. Her saviour, _David,_ was at least half a foot taller than her, with limbs that seemed to be endless. His brown hair styled into a pathetic quiff, rumpled jumper and jeans hanging loosely off of his lithe frame. The cut-offs of the jeans were too short, meaning that David's mismatched socks were on display for all to see. Diane giggled as she eyed his shoes.

"Oh look! Same ones as me!"

A slight smile flitted across his face and Diane's giggles died down. _'Well, seems that he didn't find that as funny as I did.'_

An awkward silence filtered around them. Having somewhat lost his bravado, David plucked his taped up glasses off of his nose and proceeded to clean them with a crumpled up tissue, shoes scuffing the wooden floor. Diane's vision was solely on David's face, her sharp eyes analysing every spot and every freckle which inhabited his skin.

"You have a severe rash of acne spread across the lower half of your face and a cluster of spots by your T zone."

David snapped his sight back up from the ground and onto her. His features crinkled up into disbelief and irritation.

"Seriously?! _That_ is what you say to me?! Not a description about yourself or even _heck,_ your name?! _Which I_ _still don't know!"_

Diane flushed, blathering: "I'm s-sorry! I'm a Drama student you see, so I always analyse people and I guess I c-couldn't stop myself from blurting out about your s-skin condition, which is terrible! _Sorry!_ Oh jeez, I-I'm Diane!"

David cocked an eyebrow at her sudden outstretched hand, plonking his glasses back onto his nose, tossing the tissue into a nearby bin. He growled as it fell short, but made no move to pick it up. Diane frowned at this, her parents were very pro-environment and if here, would have been hassling David for his waste.

But Diane didn't do that. Instead, she drew her hand back and questioned him. Awkwardly.

"So… what subject do you study?"

Instantly all traces of negative emotions dissipated, only to be replaced with a cocksure smirk. Diane raised an eyebrow.

' _Ok, this guy is up himself.'_

David stated briskly: "I study Politics. During your rambling speech, I heard Drama?..."

"Yep."

He grimaced. "Must be… _fascinating._ I take it, this is your first year?"

Diane smiled, disregarding the fact that he clearly had no time for Drama in any shape or form.

"It is! I'm so looking forwards to experiencing university life! Gonna get pissed! Whoo!"

David grimaced again, adjusting his glasses as if seeing Diane for the first time. He muttered:

"Yes, well have fun drinking your liver to death. Half the students here do."

Diane frowned. "I take it, you don't drink?"

A snort. "It is not the matter of being tee-total, which I am _not._ It is just the fact that I prefer to spend my time on productive activities instead of ending up drunk and urinating on the pavement. _That_ is not my idea of fun."

Diane simply gave a one armed shrug. "Well, I like to drink. I always have one before I do a show, ever since I was little."

Another raise of the eyebrow. "You drank alcohol when you were a little girl?"

" _What?!_ No, of course not!... Oh, I didn't mean that! What I meant was..."

She trailed off, jerking as the bell rang. "Oh, I have a free period. Do you?..."

David shook his head. "Unfortunately, I do not. I have a debate which I should be participating in right now."

"Ooh, what on?"

"Whether to cut benefits for unemployed people. And I mean the ones who cannot be bothered to get off of their arses and search for one."

Diane giggled. "Going to be a pretty easy debate then."

David's face was impassive. "Yes. Well no doubt I shall be making your acquaintance again, Diane…"

"Westwood."

" _Westwood._ Adieu."

"Wait!"

David spun on his heel, eyebrows knotted together. "Yes?"

Diane nibbled on her lip, programme clasped to her chest. "I never got your full name and what year you're in and…."

David threw a swift glance to the clock before sighing, and proceeding to rattle off:

"My name is David Carter. I am in my second year here. I enjoy discussing serious issues, mainly ones that are affecting our country, reading and playing Tetris. My nature… not many people appreciate so I do not have too many friends, but it is the quality of them that makes them so appealing."

He turned around again, muttering:

"I am also called a 'Prick' by some of the _simpletons_ here. I am free in an hour. Seek me out under the willow tree. Farewell for now, Diane Westwood."

He banged open the doors, and faded from sight. Diane gawped, noting his instructions down in her mind. She felt fine…

Except for the butterflies in her stomach that fluttered about whenever she thought of the man she had just met.


	3. Under the Willow Tree

**CHAPTER THREE: UNDER THE WILLOW TREE**

The next hour could not have gone any slower in Diane's opinion. As she lazily flicked through the biography of Charlie Chaplin, her eyes wandered towards her watch. Throughout the sixty minutes, she had cursed well over a hundred times as it seemed that time had stretched on and the second hand had not moved at all from her previous checking.

However this time, the lower half of Diane's face collapsed into a huge grin. The hour was up, meaning that David would soon be along and no doubt he would brag about how his debate went. Standing up, she packed her book into her backpack, then made her way to the willow tree that he had requested for her to meet him at.

Diane broke out into a demented sort of skip as she caught sight of the willow tree and _him._ He wasn't leaning against the tree like a 'bad boy' who didn't give a shit about _anything,_ but was standing beside it, examining the bark with one eye.

The other was on her and by the frown on his face, Diane considered that he was more focussed on her than the tree. This caused her heart to pound frantically and her cheeks to flame bright red. Skidding to a stop in front of him, she waved, beanie lopsided.

"Hey David!"

"Hello… I say, did you _have_ to travel like that over here?"

Diane snorted, imitating him in his mind. _'Oh I say, old chum!'_ In reality, she exclaimed:

"Travel like what?"

"Well, skip like a lunatic over to me. Everyone's staring."

Diane glanced round, smiling at the people she encountered, before centring her gaze back onto the man before her. With a shrug of her shoulders, she commented:

"So? Doesn't bother me. I'm used to everyone staring at me, I have to be used to it! That's all part of living in the spotlight!"

David nodded, then gestured to the grass. "Care to sit?"

Diane beamed at him, then plonked herself down, under the willow tree. David joined her, but did it with a bit more grace and style. Diane unzipped her backpack and emptied the contents, rambling as she did so.

"So, its lunch now, then I have to sort out my room and tonight there's a chance to explore the town so I might do that and I'll need to phone my parents. Tuna?"

David blinked as she offered him a box containing two tuna sandwiches. Smiling slightly, he declined. Diane shrugged, uncapped the lid then tore a chunk off of the sandwich, munching as she tilted her head, pondering.

David grimaced at the mess she had made courtesy of tipping out the contents of her backpack and turned his attention to his own lunch. A chicken salad. Diane swallowed her mouthful, then piped up:

"Ooh, chicken salad! I like that! Do you-"

"Look I don't want to be rude, but I've always eaten meals in silence."

Diane's mouth turned down and she shrunk back a bit. "Oh, ok. Well I'll let you eat in peace."

She went back to concentrating on her sandwich, trying in vain not to show how much his words had stung her. They ate in silence for a while before Diane blurted out:

"So, how was the debate?"

She cringed, popping the last bit of her second sandwich into her mouth, expecting an irritated sigh. On the contrary, Diane received a smile full of pride and a drawled:

"Thank you for asking."

Puffing out his chest, David set his empty salad box aside and burst into a passionate speech about what he had said, what opinions he had expressed and how he had presented himself during the debate. Diane nodded, pretending to hang onto every word, but truthfully the more he went on, the less she cared.

What she _did_ care about was the way he was acting. His eyes were so _ALIVE,_ as he chattered away about a subject that was evidently close to his heart. A fleeting thought illumed in Diane's head, which she shook away:

' _I wish his eyes lit up like that when he is talking to ME or about ME.'_

Diane tuned in again when David announced proudly:

"Mr Dawkins stated that my argument was the best he had seen in a debate here for _years._ No doubt I will get an A * for it... So how was your class?"

Diane blinked, mouth nearly dropping open. "Y-You want to know about m-my Drama class?"

"Well I did state that. So, what did you do?"

Swallowing down the sudden lump in her throat, she proceeded to explain about her lesson, pleased that David seemed a tiny bit interested in what she had to say. When she tailed off, he nodded.

"Intriguing... I was wondering do you, by any chance, play any instruments?"

"Well I can play a mean 'Happy Birthday' on the piano. Why?"

David scoffed. "I was going to ask if you wanted to join the music club here. I play the Clarinet, but maybe you are not prepared for our level… _yet."_

Diane smiled. "Oh I think someone has hope for me!"

David chuckled weakly before murmuring:

"So, tell me more about yourself."

"Er…. My birthday is June 5th, I like to play video games-"

"Which ones?"

Diane blinked, then grinned. David's face had lit up. Lit up due to a topic introduced by _her._

"Legend of Zelda, Skyrim-"

"Ah Skyrim! I could play that for _hours!"_

She giggled. "Same! So when's your birthday?"

"December 27th."

"Wow! That must be _awesome!_ Having your birthday two days after Christmas!"

David snorted, a haughty expression coming onto his face. "Not really, I don't celebrate my birthday. I see no need too. So I'm a year older. What is so special about that? Just a year closer to dying."

Diane's eyes widened comically and she put her hands up. "Whoa! Mr Morbid over here!"

"I am not morbid, just realistic."

"Yeah and I'm Kermit the Frog."

Diane started to do an impression, but stopped, sinking into silence when David shot her a _'really?!'_ look. She tipped the back of her head against the tree trunk, shutting her eyes. The wind rustled the trees, causing a leaf to float down.

' _Ah, I love autumn.'_

Diane waited for a beat after that thought before blurting out: "Thanks for saving me from making a fool of myself."

As her eyes were closed, she missed David mouthing:

' **Not that you don't do that already in Drama class.'** But in reality, he muttered:

"Think nothing of it. I merely saved you as you seemed like a person who would not make fun of me or judge me."

Her eyes flew open and David commented with a hint of a smile.

"And it seems as if my guess was correct... As I always am."

Diane rolled her eyes, but whispered back: "I appreciate your act of heroism greatly."


	4. Liz

**CHAPTER FOUR: LIZ**

Five weeks into University life and Diane Westwood met her first female friend there. Since starting, she had made sure to chat to as many other students, whether first year or not, as she could. Several had become mere acquaintances, individuals who would garner a 'Hello' if spotted on campus, but only a few had been deemed as friends and so far, they had all been boys.

Yet Diane's favourite person to hang round with was David. Even if it was in an awkward silence or he was being in a 'pricky mood', she didn't care. Simply _being in his presence_ , was enough for her. Their most frequent destination to meet was the willow tree and it was there on one late autumn afternoon, that Diane met Liz.

Diane frowned at her phone screen, shoulders slumping dejectedly as she re-read the message that David had just sent her.

' _ **Sorry Diane, but I am unable to make our daily conversation. My lesson will be over-running due to my buffoon of a teacher arriving twenty minutes late. See you another time.'**_

Diane's frown deepened. _'I thought he liked his teacher? Oh… maybe he only likes him when he gives David good grades.'_

Sighing, she typed out: _'_ _ **Ok, well I'll see you soon, Dave! ;)'**_

She sent it, giggling at the text she received a minute later. _**'Don't call me 'DAVE', my name is David.'**_

Diane pocketed her phone, then peered into the distance. A young blonde woman had just emerged from one of the buildings and was now striding towards the bridge overlaying a stream, which was next to the willow tree.

Diane giggled as the girl flipped a finger over her shoulder at a male student who was shouting out lewd comments. The girl withdrew a packet of cigarettes and a lighter, settling her arms onto the rails of the bridge once she had lit up. Diane hummed to herself for a moment, before skipping over to the girl.

Slapping her hands next to the smoker's, she chirped brightly:

"Hi! I'm Diane Westwood. First year, Drama student."

She recoiled slightly when the smoker whipped her head round, shooting her a glare. However once her form had been marvelled, the stranger's face broke out into a grin. She thrust the hand that wasn't holding the cigarette out, stating:

"Elizabeth Martin. Also first year, but doing Travel and Tourism."

Diane beamed, gripping Elizabeth's outstretched hand and shaking it. "Hey Liz! I did Travel and Tourism for A Level."

Liz retracted her hand, taking a quick drag of her cigarette. "Cool and thanks for calling me 'Liz.' I _hate_ my full name! So you said that you're a Drama student?"

"Yep! I want to be an actress!"

"Great! You look like you'd be fucking awesome at acting! I want to be an air hostess when I finish Uni!"

Liz gestured to herself, smoke billowing around her. "I know I don't look like it and usually air hostesses have to be glammed up and shit, but I want to be able to fly to all different countries."

Diane replied: "My aunt was an air hostess, she loved it!"

Liz nodded and extinguished her cigarette after one last drag. Facing the buildings, she muttered:

"Sorry I glared at you. I just had an argument with my teacher, _apparently_ I'm not allowed to get my septum pierced as it could be 'hindering my safety.' Load of bullshit."

Diane giggled, pretending to be shocked when Liz murmured: "Plus when I heard you, I thought that you were going to be a chav or a bitch or someone who would make fun of me. But you're not. You're pretty cool actually."

Diane mock bowed, drawling: "I think you're cool too... Hey, do you want to sit under the willow tree with me? I was supposed to be meeting someone but they kind of… bailed out on me."

Liz smiled, following Diane towards their destination. "Sure. I want to find out more about you."

Diane slung her arm around Liz's shoulders. "Same. You know what Liz? I think we're gonna be great friends!"


	5. Practicals and Falling In Love

**CHAPTER FIVE: PRACTICALS AND FALLING IN LOVE**

Diane prodded the prosthetic bump, eyes tightly shut. In less than five minutes, she would be on stage, in front of the rest of the first year Drama students and their teachers. This practical was her first which would be marked and graded and was important to the teachers as they could view what the students had to offer.

' _And maybe even decide on kicking people who are shit out...'_

Diane inhaled a deep breath, recounting her lines in her head like she always did before a performance. A minute later, her eyes shot open, a tiny smile slipping onto her face.

She could hear the shouts of "GO DIANE!" from her fellow classmates and the sounds of cheering. It was evident that everyone found her relaxed attitude and the fact that she spoke to _every single person on campus,_ something to marvel at. Diane didn't just talk to everyone to gain popularity and to become 'known', but to be friendly.

Plus she leapt at the chance of talking to thousands of different people as she was genuinely interested in them and certain aspects of their lives, for instance, Diane was always bombarding them with their opinion on their first day at Portsmouth University.

Diane straightened her back when she heard her professor announce:

"Diane Westwood, please take to the stage."

She wiped her face of all emotion as she faded into character. Waddling onto the stage, Diane dithered in the single spotlight, cradling the bump. She nodded as her professor smiled at her and murmured:

"Break a leg, Diane. You may begin."

As Diane opened a mouth, she was unable to halt the grin that flashed across her face. There in the audience, seated at the very back, by the door was David.

' _He came to see ME!'_

* * *

Diane studied the slip of paper which had her grade printed onto it, sighing happily as she scribbled down some words in her diary. Her grade had detailed out to be a 'B' and Diane had been enthusiastic when she found out, skipping down the corridors and hollering herself hoarse.

She and Liz had gone out for a drink and Diane had even hugged David when he had congratulated her in his usual haughty way. She giggled as she remembered making him blush by thanking him for being there, but also suggesting that he had been checking the bump out and wishing that it was real _and_ that he was the father.

Diane stuck the slip of paper into her diary, then finished off her entry. Afterwards, she slotted the diary back into its usual place then clambered onto her bed, clutching her pillow and tilting her head back towards the ceiling.

The butterflies in her stomach had grown vastly. Now whenever anyone mentioned David, Diane would feel her lips tugging up into a grin and a soppy look glazing her eyes over. She felt oddly happy about being David's only friend who was a girl. Not even Liz had met him yet.

Diane's mind drifted off to images of David. She loved the way he dressed, the way he fiddled with his glasses and scuffed his shoes when nervous and the way he stole glances at her when he thought that she wouldn't notice. Hell, she even loved when he was acting like a prick!

Diane hummed to herself before scrambling off of her bed and retrieving her diary. Opening it, she flipped to the back, took hold of the pen, then proceeded to initiate an act that many people in secondary or even primary school would partake in.

Drawing a huge love heart, she wrote inside it:

 _ **DAVID + DIANE**_

 _ **FOREVER**_

Eyes flickering to the bottom of the page which was unmarked, Diane jotted down some words which made her heart swell.

 _ **Mrs Diane Carter…**_


	6. The Party

**CHAPTER SIX: THE PARTY**

The second year of University was frantic. Diane had barely scraped through her exams, especially on the written aspect, and was currently working furiously on her assignment due in a month. She sighed as she glanced outside.

Winter. She didn't like the snow, not since being hit in the face by one of her cousins and then locked outside of the house for a number of hours. Though her cousin had apologised at his mother's prompting, Diane had never partaken in snowball fights or strayed out in the snow ever again.

Diane barked a clipped 'Enter' when there was a knock on the door. The door opened and Liz entered the room, stepping over the piles of books stacked up all over the floor. Liz flopped onto the bed, rolling a cigarette in her hands.

"So, what you doing?"

Diane raised her eyebrows. "Studying. What does it look like?!"

Internally, she thought in shock. _'I sounded like David then...'_

Liz scoffed, placing the cigarette behind her ear. "Oh come on, man! It's Christmas Eve! Uni's don't expect their students to s _tudy_ during the holidays!"

A suggestive smile crept onto her face as Liz tucked her short, blonde hair behind her ears, being careful not to jostle the cigarette from its place.

"You know, Di, there _is_ a party being held tonight..."

Diane raised her head, immediately setting her book aside. "When and where?"

Liz pumped her fist in the air. "YES! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Lowering her voice as the person next door banged on the wall, yelling for Liz to shut up, she muttered:

"At the spare building which I like to call _'The Party Building.'_ It starts in like an hour and there won't be any professors there, so it will be all students! We can get pissed!"

Diane grinned. "Sounds like my type of party! And I need one, today I had to pretend to be a prostitute. It was _not fun._ I had Larry Keegan looking down my top _all fucking afternoon."_

Liz howled with laughter as she got off of the bed. "Oh you make me laugh, Di. Alright, how about I meet you in an hour outside the building?"

Diane provided her with a thumbs up, waiting for Liz to have left her room before scrambling to her feet. She threw her wardrobe open and started to rifle through it, tossing aside outfits as they came into view.

Reaching the end of her clothes rail, Diane shrieked dramatically.

"What am I going to _WEAR?!"_

Glancing at the clock, she dithered. _'I don't want something too classy, cause I'm most likely going to get drunk... But I don't want to dress like a slut.'_

Eventually, her eyes fell upon a pair of tight acid wash jeans and a backless top. Putting it on, Diane checked vigorously for stains and finding none, applied some water proof make up. She attacked her hair with a hairbrush, pouting in the mirror afterwards as her hair _still_ looked like a mess.

Diane eyed her favourite beanie, deciding to jam it onto her head. Looping her handbag around her frame, she winked at herself in the mirror, shoving her feet into some low heels. Diane left her room, tapping out a message to Liz on her way.

' _ **This is going to be AWESOME! I'm coming**_ _ **'**_

She smiled at the response: _**'FUCK YEAH! Im nearly done hun XD'**_

Diane sang softly to herself as she slipped out of her building, making her way to the 'party building' which was already buzzing with loud music and life. She was half-way across the campus when she abruptly stopped, guilt tinging her mind.

 _David._ She should really invite him along. Though Liz hadn't clarified, Diane was sure that every student was welcome to come, but something needled her that David and his friends would seem out of place at such an occasion and if they turned up as a group, would be humiliated in some way then thrown out.

Diane gritted her teeth as she scrolled through her phone to David's contact. Pressing the call button, Diane vowed for David to have a fun night and to _finally,_ let loose.

* * *

"I cannot believe that you are making me do this."

Diane stared up at David, her arm looped through his. His suit was rumpled, his face unshaven. He had been working on a project when Diane had called and had only had a couple of minutes to get suited up. His splitting shoes scuffed the concrete.

"What do you mean, oh knight of mine?"

David graced her with a small smile at the internal joke, then schooled his features into a scowl. "I mean, dragging me to this _party?!_ You know I _hate_ parties!"

Diane fluttered her eyelashes, cooing innocently. "Oh do you? Well, I thought that you might want to go because I was going… you know, decide to go with me… as _friends."_

She was disappointed by his answer. "Well now you put it like that, I don't think this party will be too bad."

Diane thought miserably: _'If only you knew that I consider you as my date. Oh, get a grip Diane! As if he would DATE you!'_

Plastering on a fake smile, she chirped: "Come on! Let's _party down!"_

They entered the building, Diane waving at the person on the door. As they weaved their way towards Liz, Diane tried to ignore the looks they were getting. Or more like, the looks that _David_ was getting. It was evident that he was not wanted here, but no one dared voice it as they knew that Diane would then lose her temper and probably cease speaking to the instigator.

Diane roamed the dancefloor with her eyes, quickly spotting Liz in the centre. Dragging David over, she called:

"LIZ!"

The woman in question spun round and cheered. "Diane! My main bitch!"

Diane posed, then gestured to the corner. "Go there?!"

"Sure!"

Liz danced her way over, leaning against the wall once they were in the corner. David coughed and Diane smiled up at him, introducing him with a dazzling smile.

"Liz, this is David Carter. He's the guy I meet under the willow tree, practically every day. And David, this is Liz Martin. My partner in crime."

David looped his arm free from Diane's and shook Liz's hand. "Elizabeth."

Liz scoffed. "Call me Liz and so you're the one that Di's always going on about."

Diane giggled as David grinned. He gazed at Liz appreciatively before starting up a conversation. Diane gestured to the bar. "I'm gonna get drinks. You two have a fun chat!"

She skipped her way over, hoping that Liz would like David.

They didn't leave the party until six in the morning.


	7. Envy

**CHAPTER SEVEN: ENVY**

Christmas Day was spent lounging around campus, battling with the hang-overs that plagued their minds. And after that, the rest of the holidays flew by and before they knew it, they were knee deep in work once again.

It was coming up to Easter and Diane was in the middle of texting Liz about the new series of Buffy the Vampire Slayer when a sudden thought occurred to her. Creating a new message, she typed:

' _ **So what did you think of David?'**_

Liz replied with: _**'He's alright I guess. Passionate about politics and can be a fucking prick like everyone says, but he seems pretty nice. Ain't the type of person I would usually hang round with though.'**_

Diane smiled to herself, pleased that Liz saw past David's tetchy side. Her smile wavered slightly when Liz messaged her:

' _ **Why?'**_

Diane nibbled on her lip as she text back: _**'Oh, just wondering, I thought you might hate him.'**_

' _ **Nah I don't... you like him, don't ya?'**_

Diane tensed. Her worry had been that Liz would like David in a romantic way, but now that she had confirmed that it was not true, Diane was hesitant to reveal her feelings. Luckily, she was granted a favour as her door burst open.

Shutting her phone, she raised an eyebrow as David entered the room, hand over his heart. He swooned and began to proclaim lines from Shakespeare. Diane watched on in amusement, her own heart thumping.

Was he declaring his love... _For her?_

However, her heart was metaphorically shattered and she struggled to not burst into tears when David cried:

"Oh Lizzie! _Lizzie!_ You are _the one_ for me!"

Diane sputtered: "L-Liz? You like Liz?!"

David turned his attention onto her as if he had only just realised that she was there. "Yes, Diane! _I_ _love her!"_

Ok, _now_ Diane's heart had shattered and also been scrunched up and kicked about for a bit.

"You l-love her?!"

"Yep! I love _everything_ about her! Her looks, her personality, the fact that she also writes poetry..."

His list went on and on as Diane slumped her shoulders, thinking: _'I could write poetry too! And what about ME?! AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?!'_

She battled with herself to remain upbeat and jovial, but could not help the ponderings that stirred up within her.

Why did _LIZ_ have to be the centre of David's world?! She didn't even _like_ him that much!

' _And they've only met a few times. I hang out with David EVERY DAY! Didn't I make it obvious enough?! Or maybe he thought I was acting... URGH FUCKING DRAMA! DAVID, YOU'RE MEANT TO BE WITH ME!'_

As David finished his ramble, he faced Diane, eyes shining, awaiting her verdict. What Diane said did not reflect her feelings at all. Face impassive, fists tightly clenched, Diane ground out:

"I am very pleased for you."

She just hoped that David now didn't attempt to ask Liz out.


	8. A New Chapter Of Life

**CHAPTER EIGHT: A NEW CHAPTER OF LIFE**

David didn't. Well at least he didn't attempt to, during the rest of their time at University. By the time their fourth year was finished, Diane let loose a sigh of relief that had been within her for over a year and a half. David had been bottling his feelings up for a long while and Diane was positive that he would continue to bottle them up until they vanished.

 _How very wrong she was..._

* * *

Graduation. Diane was enthusiastic about starting a new chapter of her life. She had exceeded all expectations and graduated with the highest grade there was to get in her course. As she went up to collect her diploma, she grinned as raucous cheering was created. Diane shook the Head of the University's hand enthusiastically, spying her parents in the audience.

Tears were in their eyes and they hollered alongside everyone else when Diane pumped her fist into the air, diploma aloft for all to see.

Diane partied the night away, already preparing to audition for her first big role, whenever the opportunity and part came along.

The next morning, Diane was in the midst of packing when a piece of news crushed her. Her friend, Lyndsey, appeared beside her suddenly, exclaiming excitedly about how David was going to ask Liz out.

"Oh isn't it _romantic?!_ They'll be a quirky couple!"

Diane whipped her head round, spitting: "You don't even know if they _are_ going to be a couple."

Lyndsey smirked, muttering: "Somebody's _jealous_."

Diane snorted. "No, I am not! Now can you get out? I'm trying to pack."

Lyndsey pounded over to the door, snarling: "You might be a good actress, Diane, but at this moment, you can't act for _shit."_

The door slammed shut and Diane released a series of curse words. Lyndsey was right, she was unable to hide her feelings for David well enough anymore. She would have to tell him.

' _Later. First off, I need to find out how him asking Liz out went.'_

* * *

A couple of months down the line and Diane, now living back at home, had no idea what to do. It turns out that David had chickened out at the last moment and had not asked Liz at all. So, Diane was stuck.

Sighing, she checked the calendar, jolting when she remembered that tomorrow was Liz's first day at being an air hostess. Due to her being a new cabin crew member, she was allowed to stay in the flight's destination for a week. And Diane had promised to see her off.

Setting her alarm clock for very early in the morning, Diane mulled over her feelings for David for the rest of the night.

* * *

A very groggy Diane shuffled up to Liz, a _very glamorous_ Liz, and enveloped her into a hug. It was three in the morning and Diane was still clad in her pyjamas with a massive puffa coat dwarfing her frame.

"Oh, enjoy Greece! And call me when you get there! Have a great flight and a brilliant time! Be careful! Don't do anything stupid!"

Pulling away, Liz laughed, adjusting her bun. "Di, you sound like my fucking _mother._ I'll be fine. Thanks for seeing me off. I know you're not a morning person."

As the rest of the cabin crew members started to head towards the boarding section, Liz pecked Diane's cheek.

"Oh I'll call you as soon as I get there! _I_ _promise!_ Bye bye, Di-Di!"

Waving, Diane smiled as Liz wheeled her luggage towards the boarding section. Her heart plummeted when she heard a familiar voice shouting. Shouting the nick-name for Liz that only _one person_ used.

' _Oh no, David...'_

Diane found that she couldn't move a muscle, only watch as David raced up to Liz, clapping his hands onto her shoulders. Diane winced as Liz carted around, applying a punch to David's stomach.

David groaned as Liz profusely apologised, a frown adorning her made up face as David pulled her over to a corner. Diane sighed as she turned round and went back to her parent's car. That was it. Her dreams of being with David in tatters.


	9. Rejection To Acceptance

**CHAPTER NINE: REJECTION TO ACCEPTANCE**

Two days after Liz had flown to Greece and Diane was provided with the text that she had been dreading. It was from David, but what it entailed shocked her to the core.

' _ **Meet me in the park under the willow tree.'**_

Diane gawped. Occasionally they met up as they both lived relatively near to one another and their favourite spot to chat was under the willow tree, just like it had been at University. She had been expecting him to boast about how he had _finally_ plucked up the courage to ask Liz out and how she had been exhilarated at being asked and had accepted instantly.

Firing off a quick reply, Diane dressed then left the house, plunging her hands into her pockets. She shook her hair free of leaves, reminding herself to get it cut when she had the chance. Diane had been trawling through ads in the papers and on the Internet for any job, requiring her qualifications. So far, she had not hit the jackpot.

Diane slowed down as she approached the willow tree. David was already there and to her shock, he was smoking a cigarette. Stopping in front of him, Diane gasped:

"David! You don't smoke!"

David's eyes slid towards Diane, and he drawled:

"Well, I am now. Got a problem?"

Diane folded her arms across her chest, sniping: "You sounded like Liz then."

She cringed as his face crumpled. David tossed the cigarette out of his mouth and onto the ground, grinding it with his shoe. Repulsion came across his face as he murmured:

"Those things are _horrid."_

Diane nodded, wanting to know why he had reacted so badly to the mention of Liz. David sighed and hung his head.

"You are probably wondering why I asked you to meet me. Well the fact is... I asked Liz and she… oh she…"

Diane snorted suddenly, causing David's head to shoot up. Diane spat coldly:

"I get it. She accepted and now you two are fucking, like rabbits. Spare me the sex life, David. I don't like having my time wasted."

She went to swivel round when David blurted out: "You have it ALL WRONG! SHE REJECTED ME!"

Diane's jaw dropped. "W-What?!"

David sighed, shoulders slumping. "Lizzie said no. She said I wasn't her type, that we should just remain friends."

"Oh Daffs..." Diane's heart swelled upon knowing that she still had a chance, but she also felt sorry for David _and_ Liz as her friend would have been dunked into an awkward situation. Diane also had not realised that her affectionate nick name for David had been let slip, but he didn't seem to notice or care.

"And now she is in Greece, probably hooking up with a _God_ , who has a chiselled chest and can cook and be the perfect boyfriend. I mean, _why_ did I think that I had a chance with her?! Nobody is going to date me. Me, the _political prick!"_

He jerked as a quiet voice piped up: "That's not strictly true."

David stared down at Diane, whispering: "Explain."

Diane swallowed down the lump in her throat before reaching up and kissing David on the cheek.

"I want to date you, Daffs. I've loved you since the first year of Uni. I never said because I didn't know if you loved me back."

David gaped. "I-I didn't know you were i-interested in me like t-that!"

Diane nodded shakily. "I am. But I knew you liked Liz, but now…"

She trailed off before mumbling: "So what do you say? _You and me?"_

She waited with baited breath, sweat gathering on the palms of her hands. Never had she been so nervous in all of her life. Her heart leapt for joy when David nodded once.

"Why not?"

She didn't notice his depressed tone of voice, didn't notice the dull glaze in his eyes. Didn't understand that although David _did love her,_ he loved Liz more. Diane giggled and raised herself up by her tip toes, capturing David's dry lips in a kiss. David pulled away after a few seconds, snaking his hand down to Diane's. She entwined her hand with his and they strolled off, out of the park and towards the London Eye.


	10. Shaun

**CHAPTER TEN: SHAUN**

Diane moaned as her phone buzzed. Rolling over, she checked it, a smile lighting up her fatigued features. It was from Liz, a reason to smile. But another reason for how wide Diane's smile was because, for the past few years, Liz had been flying all over the world due to her job.

It had been hard arranging a time to meet up and Diane had sometimes gone months without seeing her best friend, but David made it all better. It seemed that he did not pine for Liz anymore, instead enraptured by Diane. They both still lived with their parents, but had been discussing purchasing a flat together.

Re-reading the message: _**'Hey Di! I'm on my way home from Greece! And got BIG NEWS FOR YOU! ;) must meet up soon, maybe new year's eve? Can celebrate the new millennium together!'**_ Diane replied:

' _ **Sure thing! Me and Daffs would LOVE to see you! ooh I like big news! XD'**_

Putting her phone back down, Diane smiled up at the ceiling. _'I wonder what Liz has to tell me.'_

* * *

"David, Diane, this is Shaun Riley."

Diane smiled at the man before her. She waved. "Hi! I can't believe that you and Liz met in Greece! That's so romantic!"

Shaun chuckled weakly, commenting: "Yeah, couldn't keep my hands off her at all."

He grabbed at Liz's backside with a growl. Liz playfully swatted him as David spoke haughtily:

"Lizzie does not appreciate that gesture. What do you do for a living?"

Liz rolled her eyes as Diane hissed: "Daffs! Don't be so rude!"

Shaun nibbled his lip, mumbling: "I'm a Sales Advisor, I work at Foree Electric. Do you know it?"

"Yes, of course I do!"

Shaun recoiled at David's snappish mood, but smiled when Liz piped up: "He wants to be a DJ though. Don't you, babe?"

Shaun nodded and tongued Liz as Diane beamed happily, David glaring at his crush's boyfriend. Once the kiss had ended, Shaun, Liz and Diane started to chat, David vowing to rid Shaun from Lizzie's life.

* * *

An hour later, they were eating dinner in front of the television, waiting for the big count down to the New Year and new millennium. David spoke up:

"So where did you meet in Greece?"

Shaun went to reply, but he had a mouthful of mashed potato so Liz responded instead.

"Oh, we were at a party. I was doing Tequila shots and was dancing. Then I whirled round and we came face to face. It was like an instant spark of love, ya know?"

Diane nodded, somewhat dreamily as David tutted, mumbling under his breath: "It was most likely the alcohol."

Shaun swallowed his food and muttered:

"So... You guys like football?"

His ears tinged red as he was met with total silence. "Okkkk, I guess you're not fans huh?"

David snorted as Diane shook her head. "Afraid not, Shaun… Who do you live with?"

"Oh, I have two house-"

"OOH! The countdown's started!"

Shaun flushed at being cut off, but quickly recovered by setting his tray aside and hauling Liz into his lap. They counted together, sneaking in quick kisses as Diane leant forwards, chanting loudly.

David raised an eyebrow in disinterest, yelping when Diane slammed herself down onto his lap. She kissed him, the sounds of people cheering on the television reverberating around the room as the year 2000 rolled in. After Diane had pulled away, David tilted her off of his lap, then stared sullenly at Shaun and Liz as they snuggled together.

* * *

Until two am when Shaun decided to head home, the 'double date' was very awkward. Barely anyone spoke and all four of their gazes had been glued to the screen. Whilst Liz saw Shaun out, Diane glanced around the living room of Liz's flat, voicing to her boyfriend:

"I quite like it here. It's…cosy!"

David nodded, pounding over to the television. Switching it off, he snapped:

"Come on, let's go. I'm tired and that _fool_ has made me so mad."

"Shaun?! Oh, he's not a fool, Daffs! He's sweet, he's good for Liz."

"NO, HE IS NOT!... Look, Diane, can we just go?"

"Fine, let me get my coat."

* * *

The two of them went down the stair-well, hugging Liz as she came back up. Before they left the building, Liz exclaimed:

"Hey! You guys should move in with me! I get well lonely in my flat sometimes!"

David muttered: "Wouldn't you rather have _Shaun,_ the boy wonder?"

Liz replied: "I asked him, but he doesn't want to leave Ed and Pete, his housemates. He's sort of the peacekeeper between them. So what do you say?"

"Sure! Me and Daffs would be delighted!"

A week later, Diane and David had properly moved in and to the former's utter delight, they were sharing a bed.


	11. Failed Actress

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: FAILED ACTRESS**

Wine. Diane liked the flavour. Both red and white. She didn't care what one her glass contained or what year the bottle was from, as long as she had wine to hand, she was fine and dandy.

Diane sniffled, crumpling the letter in her hands into a ball and tossing it into the bin. It was another letter of rejection. Although she had achieved the highest grades, nobody wanted to employ her. Not as an actress anyway.

Diane downed her drink, beginning to cry. She was a _failed actress._ All of her dreams, the dreams she had had as a little girl of performing on stage or on television or film, shattered. Diane knew that there was a limited life to a performer anyway, especially for the main parts. So she had turned her hand to becoming a Drama teacher and was currently awaiting judgement on her credentials.

Though it was a blow to admit to herself that she had failed in her craft, Diane felt immensely better. Liz had comforted her after the numerous rejections from agencies and David had even fucked her, a rare event for the two of them, after she had failed to secure the lead part by one place.

The tears tapered off as a documentary about acting came onto the television. Diane put her empty glass aside and became absorbed into the programme, trying not to dwell on the fact that many of the stars shown _could have been HER._

* * *

Several days later and Diane was a bundle of nerves. She had spied the envelope with her name on it and had snatched it, racing to the bathroom before Liz or David could see her. With fumbling hands, she slowly started to tear the envelope open, thoughts tumbling through her mind.

She was going to fail. They were going to laugh at her, mock her for even applying. It was stupid for her to apply in the first place! Of course, they would want people with more experience, people who were actually well-known.

Diane released a squeal, eyes scanning the letter. Opening the door, she bolted out of the bathroom and into the living room, jumping up and down.

"I've got the job! I'm going to be a DRAMA TEACHER!"

As both her boyfriend and best friend congratulated her, Diane felt immensely proud. Now it didn't matter if she _had_ _failed_ , what mattered was that other people, younger and more talented, would have a fair chance at succeeding where she had failed.

Diane resolved to work tirelessly in order to propel her forthcoming students into the spotlight. Into the spotlight which she never found herself in.


	12. Ed

**CHAPTER TWELVE: ED**

Knocking on the door, Diane felt apprehensive. Liz had not come home last night and David had been frantic. Diane had been as well, but had not resorted to charging around the flat, proclaiming that 'LIZZIE HAS BEEN KILLED!' in a high pitched voice and flapping limbs about like a startled bird.

She had managed to calm him down by concocting a large cup of tea which he had downed almost straight away, regardless of how much it scalded his windpipe. This morning, Diane had soothed her boyfriend's nerves by promising to find Liz and two hours later after stating those cherished words, Diane was struggling to keep her fear of finding Liz, injured or worse _dead,_ at bay.

Her lips stretched into an uneasy grin as the soft padding of bare feet was heard from inside. The door swung open, the man revealed to her, commenting kindly:

"Should have just pushed the door, it was unlocked and open anyway."

Diane tittered, then exclaimed: "Hi! I'm Diane! I'm looking for Liz! Oh... Shaun does live here right?"

"Shaun? Oh yeah! Fucking wanker is my best mate! And Liz? Yep, she's here! They're upstairs."

He moved back slightly. "Come in, come in. Do you want tea?"

Diane smiled at the man as she passed him, venturing into the living room. "No thanks, but thanks!"

Diane observed the living room warmly. It was an _utter mess_. And she _loved_ it. It reminded her of home and though she valued her accommodations now, her childhood home still remained a special place within her heart. Slumping back onto the sofa, she beamed brightly at the man, who leant against the doorway.

"So Diane, you live with Liz?"

"Yeah, I share a flat with her and David."

Instantly, fury clouded the man's eyes, and he clenched his fists tightly. Frowning, Diane enquired:

"What? Do you not like him?"

The stranger scoffed, biting out:

"Nah, I fucking _HATE_ the guy! Mr Big Bollocks goes round, spouting shit like he's the fucking King!"

Collapsing into helpless giggles, Diane replied: "That's t-true!" As the man grinned, Diane managed to muster enough control to quieten down her giggles, muttering solemnly:

"But you are wrong on one thing."

"What's that?"

"David doesn't have big bollocks."

Ed's eyes widened, followed promptly by his mouth as he caught on. "Fuck! You've _shagged_ him?!"

"Yep! He is my boyfriend, after all."

The man shook his head, exclaiming: "Really?! What you doing, shacked up with the _cunt?!_ Man, you could do so much better, Diane!"

Diane winked at him suggestively. "You trying to chat me up? Erm... I didn't get your name."

"Oh! It's Ed."

Diane held her hand out. "Nice to meet you, Ed. And I know David's… flaws, but I love him so have to deal with it."

Ed snorted. "Better you than me, love."

Diane smiled and the pair of them proceeded to engage in a friendly conversation, at times interrupted by the buzz of the PlayStation or Ed's angry mutterings about _the prick._ Diane glanced up when there was the sound of footsteps shuffling down the stairs, grinning as Shaun and Liz entered the living room.

Whilst Shaun drifted over to Ed, slouching on the settee and picking up the spare controller, Liz bounded over to Diane, encasing her in a hug.

"Sorry I didn't come home last night, Di! Me and Shaun got so drunk! He didn't think it was safe for me to go back to the flat so I stayed here!"

Waiting until they had broken apart, Diane flapped a hand, indicating that it was fine.

"Don't worry! I'm sure David would do the same for _me!_ Now, I would love to stay, but David was near to tearing his fucking hair out last night so we should get going."

Rolling her eyes at the mention of David's worrying, Liz nodded and blew a kiss to Shaun.

"Bye babe."

Shaun's eyes flickered to his girlfriend. "Bye Liz. Hope the prick don't give you trouble. Sorry Diane."

Diane laughed it off. "It's fine, Shaun. Bye. See ya, Ed."

A grunt was his response, but Diane felt pleased when he also flashed a smile at her. As Liz and Ed exchanged good-byes, Diane wondered how David was exactly going to react to Liz's return.

* * *

"LIZZIE!"

Well, she wasn't surprised when David shouted out her best friend's name and leapt onto her like a crazed animal. Neither was she shocked about the endless barrage of questions aimed at Liz about where she had been last night. Diane sighed and slunk off to her and David's bedroom, preparing her bag for tomorrow's Drama class.

As she packed it, she thought: _'I wish he was like that when I go out and don't let him know where I am.'_


	13. Pete

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: PETE**

It was January of 2004 and Diane was, once again, on the hunt for Liz. And once again, she found herself knocking on the door of the property that Shaun, Ed and Pete lived in. Though she had seen the former two several times, Liz had never encountered Pete. He was either out or hiding away upstairs whenever she came round.

Yet a part of her was _glad_ that she had never met Pete as according to Shaun and mainly Ed, Pete was an even _bigger_ prick than David could be. And Diane knew that David could be a handful.

So it was to her great surprise when the door swung open that she was not greeted with the friendly, sometimes hung over, faces of either Shaun or Ed. The man glaring back at her was tall with dark hair and piggy little eyes that contained so much greed within.

Diane sputtered as the man barked: "What do _you_ want?!"

"I'm D-Diane. I'm a friend of Shaun and Ed's, I'm looking for Liz?"

The man snorted. "Oh, yes I've heard of you. Apparently you're the failed actress whose boyfriend is a twat."

Tears sprung to her eyes at being reminded of what she _really_ was. Pete grinned and Diane snapped back:

"Fuck you! Now where the hell is Liz?"

A smooth response. "Calm down and Liz is not here. They have all gone to that _godforsaken pub."_

"The Winchester?" Diane had only been there a few times and was not a fan. The mood and atmosphere made her feel depressed. She would much prefer to go to a nightclub or disco that was upbeat, but did not want to hurt anyone's feelings about their beloved pub so always kept quiet on the subject.

Pete sneered. "Yes, the Winchester. Now skedaddle. I have important paperwork to finish off and I am relishing the chance to having the house to myself."

Diane glared at Pete, simpering sweetly: "Well I have to use the bathroom so move aside."

Not waiting for a barbed reply, Diane shoved past Pete and headed to the downstairs bathroom, smirking as he attempted to prove his 'authority' to her by yelling.

After finishing in the bathroom, Diane wandered out, shooting a glance into the living room. It was totally clean and a frown tugged her lips. Now the room looked like it was uninhabited, something which David would _love_ if he saw what Pete had done to the room.

Diane brushed past Pete who was swearing at her, flipping him the finger as she strode towards the gate. As Pete trailed off, Diane opened the gate and spun round to face him.

Smiling condescendingly, she cooed: "Get fucked, Pete. You twat!"

Diane continued on her way, grinning at a young boy who was gawping at her, his football rolling to a stop a little way down the street.


	14. The Winchester

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: THE WINCHESTER**

Diane gazed at Shaun and Liz as they shared a heart to heart talk. She felt uncomfortable, the ash of the cigarettes was wafting up her nose and she was fed up. Liz had been bleating on for weeks about wanting to spend more time with Shaun and as he was doing now, Shaun was shooting out excuses, all to do with Ed.

Speaking of Ed… Diane shook her head, a pained smile coming to her face when he offered to get them drinks, in his usual loutish way. David hissed in her ear:

"Unbelievable. Almost thirty and still acting like the teenage buffoon."

Diane nodded, spouting out about the dates her and David had shared, trying desperately to keep the mood upbeat and friendly. Her cheer died down slightly when she heard where Shaun and Liz had spent their three year anniversary.

David caressed her thigh, eyes on Liz. "I would _never_ take you to here for such a special occasion. I would buy all the seats in the theatre just so you could experience the Phantom of the Opera on a more _intimate_ scale."

Diane smiled at him, but felt depressed that he wasn't engaging eye contact with her. He never did, nowadays. Diane was becoming increasingly depressed every single day. She _wanted_ Shaun to come and live with them, so that David could stop making passes at Liz. Her best friend made it obvious that her affections lay with Shaun and Diane was getting more and more pissed at her boyfriend for waylaying _her affections._

Diane gaped when she heard Liz comment on how she hadn't met Shaun's mother yet. After piping up her own question, Diane reeled back, wincing as Shaun sighed in exasperation. Biting her lip at David's hissed comments about _both_ Shaun and Ed, Diane started to wish that something would shake her life up a bit.

' _ANYTHING, just an event that would get me wanting to get out of bed in the morning.'_


	15. Reflections on Relationships

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: REFLECTIONS ON RELATIONSHIPS**

Diane adjusted her bag on her shoulder, wincing as Liz screamed at Shaun. She could hear them stamping around the flat. David was smirking gleefully, but he lost his smirk when Diane elbowed him sharply.

As the arguing couple came into the living room, Diane gaped. How many times was she going to be called a _failed actress?!_ Didn't anyone know how much that term _HURT?!_ She noticed David glancing at his watch, evidently he wanted to get a move on to the restaurant they were dining at in an hour.

Diane gaped as Liz listed all of the objectives that Shaun had promised and promptly failed to reach, piping up about him getting them free cable. However, his answer did not fill her with hope. She thought that Shaun was a nice enough guy, but he wasn't able to provide for Liz. Yet Diane knew that her and David's relationship was not the most stable and was spiralling to confliction as well.

Diane knew that David still pined after Liz. She had woken up last night, smiling at her dozing boyfriend, arms linking around his lithe chest. Diane had snuggled up to him, eyes drooping when the word that David uttered caused her to shoot to her feet and spend the rest of the night on the couch.

" _Liz."_

* * *

Diane would usually have to stifle her giggles whenever Shaun insulted David, but now, she felt empty. She didn't blame Shaun for erupting at David, but what the blond said, caused her heart to break.

" _If you love her so much!"_

Diane cast her gaze to the floor as David snorted, mumbling:

"I don't know what he means by that."

Internally, she thought: _'Oh yes you do.'_

She watched miserably as Shaun pounded after Liz, lamenting over her own relationship. Raising her head, she caught David's eye and this time when he smiled, in his usual quick and non-meaningful way, Diane did not return it.

What was the point? She understood that David didn't love her like she loved him and had been content with that. But now, the cracks were forming.

Diane plastered on a huge grin as Liz came back into the living room. Grabbing her jacket, she muttered: "Let's go."


	16. Z Day

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: 'Z' DAY**

The first inkling that Diane had that something was wrong was when David returned from his jog, clutching a newspaper. His glasses were steamed up and he was jabbing at the headline of the Daily Times.

"Look! Read what it says!"

Diane quickly scanned the article, cold seeping into her as her mind jumped to conclusions. Mutilated remains and people coming back to life... She whispered:

"W-What if there is a...apocalypse?"

David snorted, flinging the newspaper down. "Nonsense, Diane! It is probably a hoax. Where's Lizzie?"

"Here. What's going on?"

Liz emerged, clad in a towel, bare feet padding on the carpet. As she read the paper, Diane averted her gaze from her boyfriend, who was currently ogling Liz's form.

' _What a prick. Never does that to ME.'_

Diane blinked when Liz released a shuddery breath. "I hope that isn't true. Oh god, I hope Shaun's alright. Do you think we should go and see Shaun, Ed and Pete?"

Before Diane could respond, David piped up: "No need too. I am sure that the three musketeers can defend themselves if needed. We should stay up here in case it _is_ true, which I highly doubt. The undead would find tackling stairs difficult."

"What about the lift?"

A snort. "I highly doubt, they can function a lift, Lizzie."

Diane remained quiet. _THIS_ was not what she had been hoping for when she had asked for a shake up to her life.

* * *

A few hours later, and the outbreak had been confirmed. Liz was currently in her bedroom, constantly ringing Shaun on her mobile, outraged shrieks emanating from her room after each unpicked up call. Diane was rocking back and forth on the bed, David pacing around her.

She was worried. About her family, about her friends, about the fact that she could _die. And die TODAY._ She blinked up at David when he sighed, muttering:

"Do you want to have sex?"

Hazily she nodded, watching him blankly as David fiddled with her top, slinging her beanie to one side. All of their previous sessions, Diane had never felt that satisfied and had ended up faking it half the time. David was always so... Cold and distant in bed.

As he started kissing her breasts, Diane thought snidely: _'Bet if it was him and Liz, it would be all heated and they would last for AGES.'_

Five minutes later, and they were both re-clothed and sipping coffee in the kitchen, like nothing had happened. Suddenly, there was the sound of guttural moaning from outside. Diane set her mug down and crept over to the window. Glancing down, she gasped, clutching the sofa to prevent her body from collapsing.

David joined her side, holding onto her as they observed evidence of the outbreak. They both jumped when the caller phone buzzed. Diane picked it up hesitantly, heart pumping as she uttered out several 'Hellos.'

When she heard Shaun's voice, his _human_ voice, she nearly screamed in joy. Yet no joy was to be felt on that day.


	17. The Death of David

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: THE DEATH OF DAVID**

After _years,_ Diane had finally confessed how she felt. Not just to her boyfriend, but to _everyone._ About how she had known that David had loved Liz all of this time and how she had picked up the pieces when he had been rejected. Diane had even been inclined to say that maybe they should end their relationship right here and now. But after what they had already been through, she did not think that she could handle much more. And they all needed each other, whether certain members liked it or not.

Diane felt a smirk rise to her face as she demanded that David apologise and as he began too, she felt hope surge up within her. Maybe David could move on from Liz and they could patch up their relationship and start afresh. Maybe their _sex_ could become more passionate and loving. Everything would be alright.

Alas, her dreams and hopes were crushed per usual. Crushed by a broken window.

Diane's eyes bulged and her jaw dropped, a scream tearing loose as the zombies grabbed hold of David. She could see the raw panic in his eyes as he was carted out and into the street. Diane reached forwards, resisting the urge to vomit as his insides were delved into and ripped out, being gorged on by the fuckers.

"DAFFS! DAFFS!"

Diane was screaming, tugging at her boyfriend's right leg. Tears streamed down her face as he closed his eyes, head lolling onto his chest. She knew he was dead, that it was too late for his corpse to be salvaged as at that moment, his limbs were ripped apart, being munched on by the zombies.

Cradling David's leg, Diane snapped. Surging to the front doors, she reached up and unbolted them, ignoring the other's cries. Opening the doors, she screeched as a tirade of zombies poured in, batting them over the head with her deceased beloved's limb.

"DAVID! DAFFS! DAVID!"

Blood spurted onto her, staining her favourite beanie. She moved onwards, glad that she was small enough to fit through any gaps. Though some zombies reached out for her, ones that she smacked David's leg into, Diane was not their target.

The remaining humans in the Winchester were.

Eventually breaking out of the crowd, Diane spun round, scanning the area for a place to hide. More and more zombies were lurching into the area and Diane knew that she had to _get the fuck out._ Spotting a tall tree, Diane sprinted towards it, shunting up the tree with David's leg nestled against her chest.

Diane halted by the second highest branch, inching backwards to the trunk. She gazed down at the havoc, the tears still streaming down her face. Hopefully, she would not be up here for too long.

* * *

Three days. Diane was filthy, her clothes ripped and rumpled. Her make-up was smudged, the constant tearing up having resulted in the mascara stains mixing with the blood splattered all over her. She nibbled on David's leg, grimacing at the taste. That is how she had survived for so long. By gnawing on her boyfriend's leg like a rabid dog.

Diane had at one point, drank her own piss, but had vowed never to do so again so was now ignoring her parched throat. When she had had to relieve herself, she had done it over the branch, her piss streaking down the trunk. And luckily for her, no zombies had noticed that she was up in the tree.

Diane had fallen asleep on the first night, only to be woken by the sound of gunfire a few minutes later. She had not dared to come down, for fear of being shot and/or eaten by zombies. So she had stayed, aware that the moaning had gone and _had_ been gone for at least two days.

On the third night, Diane gathered enough courage to descend back down. Climbing down the tree, Diane kept her eyes peeled for any signs of zombies, but there was nothing. As her feet settled onto the grass, Diane released a sigh of relief. The whole area was deserted.

Hugging David's leg, Diane started walking, nose wrinkling at the acrid stench coming from the remains of the Winchester. She had seen it go up in flames, her heart tugging at the possibility that Ed, Shaun and Liz were still inside. Diane turned the corner, onto the main road, heading north.

Heading to salvation.


	18. Epilogue

Diane Westwood reclined in her armchair, smiling at her Aunt as she handed her a cup of tea. Sipping from it, she balanced the Christmas card on her leg, the words:

'To Shaun and Liz, plus Ed in the shed!' jotted down at the top of the card.

The television was on, proclaiming about the events of 'Z' Day and how the country was re – adjusting to normal life the best they could. Every night, Diane wept for her boyfriend, her boyfriend who had been buried a few months ago.

The only part of him that had actually been buried had been his detached leg and the funeral directors had had to _wrestle_ it off of Diane, who had been in a mess about letting the one physical part of her boyfriend that she had left, go.

Diane finished off her tea then stood up, shuffling into the bathroom. Recently, her stomach had gotten bigger but she had put it down to the comfort eating process that she had gone through after reaching her Aunt's and was still going through.

However she had purchased a pregnancy test…. Just in case.

Shutting the door, Diane locked it then carried out the instructions of the test, waiting anxiously for the results. What appeared caused her to clap a hand over her mouth, both thrilled and upset. Thrilled because of the colour but upset that David would never experience the joy they had created.

For you see, the test read positive.

There was a knock on the door. "Diane? Are you alright in there?"

"Yes Auntie. Hold on."

Sliding back the lock, Diane opened the door, holding the stick up. As her Aunt viewed it, Diane beamed brightly, chirping:

"I'm pregnant, Auntie."

Her Aunt gasped joyfully, squealing: "David's?"

A firm nod. "Yes." Lowering her head, Diane rubbed her stomach, whispering:

"You are going to make your Daddy so proud."


End file.
